


Got You

by skvsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Luke, alpha han, alpha leia, but it's tagged now, family stuff, good sister leia, if that triggers you in any way apologies, luke refers to himself as mom, reference to knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben was born six years before his sister, Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

"Han."  
"Hm?"  
The pilot turns, looks over his shoulder at his mate who's standing very still, one hand white knuckling the doorway, the other gripping the underside of his belly. Han looks back to his front before the dark stain on Luke's tunic registers.  
"Oh! Shit!" He scrambles up and out of the seat, grabbing Luke carefully and supporting him at his back and holding his arm. "It's happening? Or did you piss yourself again?"  
He gets an elbow to the gut for that. Luke takes a deep breath before he hisses out his words. "It was one time." He cries out, then, gripping his belly tighter, knees wobbling beneath him.  
"Woah, woah, I got you. I got both of you."  
"What's wrong?" Leia pops her head up from the bowels of the ship, pulls herself up on the grate to check on her brother. "Is that your water?"  
Luke can only give two quick nods, the pain getting the better of him as he leans into his Alpha.  
"I told you something was weird with your scent!"  
"Leia," It's a high whine in the Omega's throat, and his sister is there in an instant, wrapping an arm around her neck. "C'mon. You gotta get off your feet. Quit fuckin' growling, Han, I'm here to help."  
"Mommy?" Ben blinks up at his parents and his uncle, Threepio behind him. "What's going on?"  
Luke's contraction has passed and he's able to smile at his nephew. "You ready to meet your little sibling?"  
The little boy brightens, jumps up, clinging tighter to the doll in his arms. "Yes! When?"  
"Soon, Ben," Leia clicks her tongue at Threepio, jerks her head in the direction of the child's room. "You, Threepio, Artoo, and Chewie are gonna wait together, yeah? Play some games? It's still gonna be a few hours until the baby gets here, and Uncle Luke is gonna be in a lot of pain."  
"The baby is hurting him?" Little eyebrows crinkle in confusion.  
"Something like that. Look, baby, we'll talk after, okay? Mommy's gotta help Uncle Luke get his baby out."  
Threepio excitedly ushers Ben into his room with talk of a little brother or sister, and they're gone.  
Luke can feel how much lower his baby is. "I feel like a couple-" He swallows hard. "A couple hours might be generous."  
"For your sake? I hope so."  
-  
The contractions are coming faster, lasting longer, and hurting more. Luke is pretty sure nearly dying on Hoth was easier than this.  
"You are never," The words are hissed through a clenched jaw as he rocks gently on his hands and knees, flesh hand cradling the belly. "Putting your dick in me again. Do you understand that?"  
Han chuckles from beside him, pushes his bangs from his eyes for the thirtieth time. "Yessir."  
The Omega whines high in his throat as the current contraction peaks, leaning forward to muzzle into Han's neck, soaking up his scent.  
A muffled, "This is the worst," Is heard a minute later.  
Leia's smiling when she helps him into a new position.  
-  
Luke has his face pressed into the pillow, arms around it, hips swaying with the kneading of Han's fingers on his lower back.  
"You know," He hums, leans forward to kiss his Omega's spine. "I feel like this position is how we got into this situation in the first place."  
"Hey, Leia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hit him for me."  
Luke can't help but smile at the noise Han gives with the punch delivered to his arm.  
-  
"It won't be long now, Luke. Promise."  
Leia is on her knees in front of him, helping to support him with his hands on her shoulders. He's crouching, taking deep, slow breath as the contraction fades.  
"Whenever you feel like you need to push, okay? Tell me."  
"It feels like it's gonna fall out it's so low." He leans his head against Han's hand that's rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder. The hand turns, cups his face gently.  
"If only we were so lucky." She laughs, and offers his the bowl of ice again.  
-  
"Leia," He's on the bed again, sitting against Han's back with his knees propped. He looks almost scared. "Leia, I- I need to,"  
The Alpha hushes him, eases his legs a little farther apart, tells him to hold on to the underside of his thighs. "We're ready when you are." There's a blanket and several towels, steaming water, scissors. Everything they need on the bedside table.  
Luke nods. Han kisses at his temple. "You ready to have a baby, sweetheart?"  
The Omega doesn't get anything else out, though, the urge to push taking over and making his face twist as he obeyed, holding it for as long as he can before letting out a sharp breath.  
"Good, that was good, Luke! Just like that. You make as much noise as you need, okay?"  
Luke nods again, strangled whine In his throat as he took a deep breath and started again.  
-  
Luke has no idea how long he's been pushing, but it feels like days. Han informs him it's only been ten minutes.  
"Oh my stars, I'm going to castrate you," It's almost a growl, low in his throat.  
They hadn't talked about children, before Luke had gotten pregnant. Luke always thought he wanted a large family, but Han was happy with the two of them, Leia, and Ben. So he didn't press the issue.  
And then, his Heat didn't come for three months, and Lando commented on his scent changing. His Alpha had been excited, though, picked him up and spun him around, got on his knees and kissed, nosed, nuzzled his belly. Luke had been happy beyond measure.  
He regrets ever thinking about a baby.  
"Ah- ah, shit, Leia," He whines, push faltering.  
"Burning?"  
He nods as best he can.  
"That's the baby's head stretching you out, kiddo, it's a good thing."  
"I'm," He grunts as he bears down, trying his best to get his pup out of his womb and into his arms. "Older than you,"  
"Sure thing, Luke."  
Twenty more minutes pass, and the baby hasn't even crowned. Luke is visibly losing strength.  
"We gotta try something, okay?" Leia proposes, helps Luke ease his legs back onto the bed, his head lolled against Han's shoulders.  
"To help the baby?"  
Her smile is warm. "To help the baby and you. C'mon, sweetheart. We're gonna help you crouch on the floor. Get gravity on your side. All that."  
At this point, Luke is willing to try anything.  
A minute or two later, the Omega is crouching on the floor on a towel, Han helping hold him up, their fingers tangled.  
Things move a little faster.  
He whines and whimpers with the fire, breaths quick and shallow before Leia has to remind him of the patterns.  
Then, suddenly, "There he is!"  
"You can see the head?" Han speaks for the first time in a while, grinning so bright it makes Leia smile a little bigger.  
"Yep! Whole head of hair, too," Her hands disappear. Luke doesn't focus on where to. "Keep pushing, Luke. C'mon, c'mon, just a little more!"  
He feels himself yell, tilt his head back as he pushes. Why did he even want a big family?  
His breaths are heaving and he feels like he's being ripped apart from the inside out. He hears Leia say something, but doesn't register what.  
"You're doing so good, junior. Gonna have our little pup in no time,"  
"Shut up!" He appreciates the encouragements, really, but he needs an excuse to yell. He cries out as he bears down again, flesh knuckles turning white as he holds onto Han.  
There's only two more pushes and several more moments before there's a distinct pop, and Luke gasps in surprise.  
"The head's out!"  
The Omega thinks he might cry.  
"Oh, he's so pretty! Don't push, don't push, hon, let me check for the cord. Han, breathe with him."  
And he does. Luke can feel Han's chest rise and fall against his back, and he matches the slow draws, tries to ignored Leia's fingers. Not much ignoring her hands now.  
"Okay, you're okay. Keep going. Easy, though! Don't want you to tear."  
Luke's noises don't calm any as he pushes in short bursts, feels the baby twist before the first shoulder passes, and then the second. One more slight push and the baby falls into Leia's waiting hands with a gush of fluid that splash onto the towel.  
"Is it- ten fingers? Ten toes?" Is the first thing out of his mouth as he falls back onto Han, breathing hard, entire body aching. There's a distinct lack of crying in his ears.  
"Oh, baby, c'mon," She's murmuring, rubbing the little chest.  
"Leia- why isn't it crying? Leia?"  
"C'mon, don't do this, honey," She flicks little feet and the baby visibly stirs, wails so loudly it hurts Luke's ears.  
He's never heard anything more beautiful.  
There's a collective ease between the three of them, and Leia smiles as she cleans the baby off. "Ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes." She wraps her in a blanket, careful to avoid the clipped cord. "You wanna hold your little girl, Momma?"  
"It's a girl?" Luke's blues are full of wonder as the baby is handed to him, still wailing, still perfect. "Oh, force, she's beautiful," Suddenly, he's crying.  
"Looks what you did, baby," Han grins, cupping her head in his hand, kisses his Mate's temple. "Look what we made. She's perfect."  
Luke nods, can't look away from the girl in his arms. "Shh, baby, don't cry." Luke strokes her still-damp skin, softest of smiles gracing his lips. "Momma's got you, little Rey. Momma's got you."  
-  
There's a lot of yelling. Threepio tries to keep him busy, Uncle Chewie plays nice. But he looks up every time he hears his Uncle Luke screaming a new time. Then, not long after, there's something entirely new and different filling the suddenly silent halls of the Falcon. It's a baby's cries.  
"Oh, would you listen at that!" Threepio chirps, pacing the room in his excitement. "You have a little brother or sister! How does it feel to be a big brother, Master Ben?"  
Ben smiles a little as he sits on Chewie's lap, swinging his feet. Something tells him she's gonna turn out to be pretty okay. "I wanna see it,"  
Leia comes in a few minutes after that, wiping her hands on a hand towel, having freshly washed them. Ben can smell blood on her when he runs forward and she scoops him up. It's uncle Luke's blood.  
"Hey there, Big Guy." She smiles, tickles his tummy. "Guess what you've got?"  
"What?"  
"You've got a little sister."  
He grins, holds his favorite stuffed toy closer. "A sister?"  
"A girl! How wonderful!"  
Chewie howls in equally positive response. Artoo beeps gleefully.  
"A brand new baby sister. Her name is Rey. Do you wanna meet her?"  
Ben nods furiously, curls falling into his face before Leia pushes them back.  
"Good. Uncle Luke is real tired from getting the baby out, so he might not talk much. But Daddy will do plenty, like always." She opens the door slowly, and Ben catches the first glimpse of her. Leia lets him down to walk closer, and Luke smiles softly at him. He does look tired. He's lying in bed against Han's chest, blanket over them both.  
"Hey, big man," Even Luke's words are tired. "You wanna meet little miss? She's sleeping right now, but you can say hello." He tilts her, pulls down the blanket so he can see the little face.  
"She's all wrinkly." Is the first thing he says. Everyone laughs, but he wasn't trying to be funny. "Can I touch her?"  
Something in Luke wants him to say no. "Of course, Ben. Very gentle, though, yeah?"  
Ben reaches out one little pointer finger, strokes her cheek twice before pulling it back. "She's soft. I like her."  
Luke leans close enough to kiss his head. He can feel the little spark in her, just like he could with Ben. Just like he still can. They'll be good Jedi, if they choose to be. "You're gonna be a good big brother."  
"I'll 'tect you, Rey. Promise." The words are soft, meant only for the baby. Luke catches them. He gets a little misty eyed, and the little girl stirs in his arms. Rubs at her eye with a tiny fist.  
"That's my tough guy." Han grins, reaches to ruffle the dark curls. "Gonna take care of her like Mommy takes care of Uncle Luke?"  
He beams with pride as he nods at his Daddy.  
"C'mon, Ben," Leia murmurs, kisses his head and turns him toward the door. "Uncle Luke needs some sleep. And Daddy's gotta rub all over the baby so she smells like him and he quits his panicking. You hungry?"  
He has a skip in his step when they leave.  
Luke turns into Han's neck, takes in his scent as the lights dim. "A little girl. We did good, Han."  
Han kisses him gently. "You did good, junior. I just knotted you and then held your hand."  
Luke snorts a laugh. "Hush and let me bask in the moment."  
"Yessir."

**Author's Note:**

> i might do more with this. i probably won't. idk. i guess it depends on the response !! i just got a plot bunny and needed to get it out


End file.
